


Tsuna Gets Kidnapped?!

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Simple OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: Friend's and family alike are in turmoil of the kidnapping of Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola tenth heir. But where is Tsuna at this agonizing moment? At a park eating ice cream.





	Tsuna Gets Kidnapped?!

One early morning in a decent town called Namimori, a group of kids walked the streets. The nerf guns and whiffle bats they had looked to be real, but who could say? They were only a bunch of kids. The aggressive looking kids walked into an alleyway and disappeared into thin air.

A Burnette, the age of 14, he was in his second year of middle school. He had impossibly gravity-defying hair, this boy is the one and only son of Nana Sawada; Sawada Tsunayoshii, soon to be Vongola's tenth heir. 

"Wake up, Lame-ass-Tsuna" A baby named Reborn had said. 

Tsuna only muttered "five more minutes" and Rolled over into his pillows.

"Leon," the baby said holding out his hand, a green lizard appeared on the baby's black fedora. In a matter of seconds, the lizard crawled down and turned into a giant, green mallet. Reborn swiftly brought down his mallet and made perfect contact with the short brunettes head. To no one's concern, a worrisome crack could be heard in the room. Tsuna yelped and flopped out of bead in immense pain.

"What the hell Reborn!?" Tsuna yelled at reborn from the floor. His hands were cradling his growing bruise on his head.

"What?" The baby responded. "I merely woke you up Vongola style" 

"Besides, Lame-ass-Tsuna" The baby hopped over to His dresser and grabbed his old style alarm clock. Reborn turned it in his hands then proceeded to throw it at Tsunas face.

"You're late for school"

Tsuna's face paled not only because he got hit In the face with his clock but because he was also late. Tsuna was in a mess, he put on his pants while taking off his shirt and trying to get to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Doing so many things at once made him trip and fall on his face, It didn't help that his room was a mess either.

"Lame-ass-Tsuna if you're late again, I'm going to double your training with Basil," Reborn said with a smirk, he was polishing Leon while he waited for Tsuna to get ready. At hearing the word 'training' Tsuna was already downstairs wolfing down his breakfast, A godsend from his mother's kitchen.

"Oh, Tsu, can you pick up the package at the post office for me? I have to go shopping later", Tsuna's mother, Nana had asked him.

"Ok, mama" Tsuna responded with a mouth full of food before he was out the door. Reborn came downstairs and sat in his normal spot at the table drinking his espresso. Nana Walked over and put down Reborns plate of eggs' n 'bacon. She leaned in and picked up Tsunas half-eaten breakfast. She twirled it around aimlessly and looked over to Reborn.

"Reborn?" Nana asked him sweetly. 

"Yes mamma?" he replied just as nicely. He took a small sip from his mug of espresso. 

"Please watch Tsu for me, today in particular?" Nana asked making a worried face. Reborn put down his mug and looked over at her with a confused face.

"Why, if I may ask?" he responded, now interested in her request. He turned fully and listened to her answer.

"Oh, I just feel Tsu is going to get into trouble this week," She said putting her hand on her right cheek. "You know, just a mothers intuition" she added with a giggle. 

"Ok mama, I'll look after Tsuna for you." Reborn had complied. He Made a self-note to look into her family tree when he had free time. Reborn finished the rest of his breakfast and espresso and walked out the door after Tsuna.

~Tsuna~

Tsuna had been running with Gokudera and Yamamoto to school, the reason for running was the neighbor's big, black, dog. Gokudera had insisted blowing it up but Tsuna's pleading words for Gokudera to not do it stopped him from blowing the dog to bits. Surprisingly, the dog had made them run faster than they normally do when late.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto ran into the school courtyard just barely teetering on the final bell. Hibari had been waiting for the trio to arrive so he could 'bite them to death', said people ran past at the speed of light. You could hear laughing and screaming in the running frantic. Tsuna tripped halfway, scratching up his babyface in the process. Tsuna gazed up and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto run in without him. 

'Some friends they are!' Tsuna huffed out in an exhausted breath. He turned his head back to Hibari and watched a terrifying act happening in front of his eyes.

The dog was running right to Hibari, who had a distaste for such unorderly conduct. A yellow bird called 'Hibird' flew down from a nearby tree, Hibird was a bird that Hibari to a fond liking to after beating the living shit out of Rokudo Mukuro. 

"Hibari, Hibari," the bird sang out in a cute singsong tune. It landed on Hibari's head, saying "bad dog, bad dog" while flapping its wings. Hibari took out his tonfa's, getting ready to hit the dog. The dog gnashed its slobbery jaws at Hibari and kept sprinting full speed ahead.

"Hn?" Hibari hummed out in a low and deadly tone. Hibari stood up straight, rolled his shoulders and then slouched down, ready to attack the poor unsuspecting dog.

"I will bite you to death herbivore," Hibari spoke out softly. He ran forward and backhanded the dog with his tonfa. The dog made a sad yelping sound flew a few hundred feet away from the school gate. Tsuna had witnessed this horrendous act from beginning to end, although it lasted about a minute. Tsuna had this horrified look on his face as he watched. Not wanting to be bitten to death by that demon child, he ran to class.

Tsuna ran in a little late, as he did on most days. People mocked Tsuna for being late and of course a Lame-ass, Tsuna ignored the said comments and sat down in his seat in the back middle of the class. Gokudera was seething in his seat cursing in his mind the people that had made fun of his beloved boss. Yamamoto already had his book out and was snoozing off. The bell had rung meaning it was lunch break, Tsuna took out his lunch from his bag and walked to the roof with everyone trailing behind him. They had reached the roof to see a group of weird kids talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey!? What are you brats doing standing around on the tenth's lunch spot!?" Gokudera belted out, was already riled up and had pulled out some small dynamites sticks bright and red in all their glory. Tsuna had been shaking in fear telling Gokudera to put away his explosions of death and unwanted detentions.

The group of kids started mocking and laughing at Gokudera. "Pfft, this is the right-hand man of the Vongola tenth heir?", another one joined in on the bullying, "Ha! He looks like an octopus!" Gokudera was shaking with rage Tsuna could quite literally see Gokuderas blood veins in his head. 

"Gokudera! Please put those away!" Tsuna yelled and pleaded, trying to get him to listen. 

Gokudera looked back at Tsuna with a sorrowful look. "But, t-tenth?" 

"So that's the famous Vongola tenth, huh? He looks really pitiful, he looks just like an ugly dog that was just kicked to the curb!" One of the kids shouted out, making the rest laugh. They then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of mist. Tsuna had to take a double glance to realize that, yes indeed the kids had disappeared with the help of the Mist flame.

"Who were those guys," Yamamoto asked no one. 

"Just some stupid brats" Gokudera scoffed.

'DID GOKUDERA JUST MISS THE FACT THOSE KIDS COULD USE FLAMES?!' Tsuna freaked out inside his head. Just from running into those kids Tsuna head was churning and hurting like crazy. He quickly made himself forget and went to sit down and try and eat in peace, or what he could get to peace anyway.

"G-guys, let's just have lunch ok?" Tsuna asked politely. Gokudera and Yamamoto just nodded and sat down and started eating their lunch in silence for the meantime. It was an understatement to say it was peaceful for even a second, Gokudera and Yamamoto had a one-sided argument, Mukuro then showed up, spouting nonsense of taking over Tsuna's body. All the sudden Hibari showed up, as he would he got into a random fight with Mukuro, destroying half the roof. And this was in a matter of minutes, it was terrible. Tsuna head ack only grew at that point.

The bell was Tsuna's savior, it was telling them to go back to class, Tsuna and everyone walked back to class. His next class was math, with Nezu, the teacher he disliked the most and the feeling had been mutual after his return from being fired. Had the class not been the last one of the day he might have felt the need to skip and just go home. He knew he could never pull it off as Reborn would most likely kill him on the spot.

Tsuna was walking home when he remembered he had to pick up a package from the post office for his mom.

"Sorry Gokudera, Yamamoto," He said respectively, "I have to pick up a package for mom," Tsuna said then he walked off in a slight hurry. 

"Have fun Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled to Tsuna who was disappearing over the horizon. 

"Oi, Baseball-freak! don't talk like that to the tenth, you are way below him, show some respect!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, as they walked to their respected homes.

~

Tsuna had been walking to the post office in the shopping district, he hoped nothing like what happened with Varia will happen to him again. Tsuna had noticed a big group of kids had been walking behind him, trying to hide their presence. But how could you hide in the first place if you have 'nerf' guns and 'whiffle' bats, not to mention there wore trench coats that were obviously too big for them?

'HIEEEEEE! WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM ME?!' Tsuna screamed in his mind as he quickened his pace. After a while, he started running for his life. He was running until he ran into an alleyway, thinking he could escape from the weird kids.

"What kind of idiot thinks that that actually works?" One kid said as they trapped Tsuna next to a fence. 

"You will come with us... or else," Said a kid as he stepped up from the group. 

"Our boss is waiting for us to return soon," the kid said again. The group of kids walked closer, some pulling out duct tape and rope. 

"HIEEEEE-", Tsuna screamed as kids jumped on him, holding his legs and hands together. They worked quickly to shut him up and tie him up. They tapped his hands and legs together, Following with another layer of rope.

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna yelled in desperation to get away. "Easy, we are taking Pre-pre-precautions," one of the younger kids said, having trouble pronouncing the words. The kids with amazing strength picked up Tsuna. He shouldn't really be impressed though, he's almost as light as a sack of potatoes... 

"You're really light?" 

"Wow, it's like caring a basket of air" 

"Are you sure we have the right person?"

Tsuna felt like his pride was slowly dwindling as they spoke about him. The kids started walking down the street with a struggling Tsuna with them, Tsuna could only see the sky as they walked to a 'secret place' one of them said to him in a hushed tone.

Tsuna took this time he had to look up and admire the sky. It was big and vast like it swallowed everyone and everything it could see, it embraced them.

'Haha, kind of like primo, huh?' Tsuna thought to himself. Tsuna then remembered that he had forgotten his gloves and pills at home, he was too much in a rush to grab them before he left. 

'I really am a Lame-ass' he thought. He was then roughly dropped to the ground, he slowly tried to sit up from the ground. It was quite the struggle though, how did they think he could sit up all on his own duct-tapped and tied with a rope till he popped? As he looked around he found himself at an old park he used to play at, but now no one played here because of an issue with the equipment being rotted away and rumored fist fights happening here.

"So, you are Vongola tenth?" 

Tsuna looked up and saw a kid looking down at him. 

"We are the Più Giovani family," the kid said.

Tsuna snickered in his head for a second 'More Young? what name is that for a Mafia gang?' the more Tsuna thought about it the more it hurt him to know these kids were in the mafia. Tsuna felt sad, kids so young in the mafia, it saddened him to see these kids. 

"And I am Tokima Oda, the founder, and current boss," The small kid said proudly. His large hazel-brown eyes had a spark in them. "And we want to destroy Vongola, FOR GOOD!" he shouted.

Tsuna was shocked at what the kid had said. 'That poor kid, being a mafia boss so young'. Tsuna wondered what made a kid want that kind of responsibility at a young age. 

"So we have kidnapped you! The Vongola tenth boss" another kid spewed out that stood by Oda.

The kid was crying while he shouted with his heart on his hand for all to see. "We have been abandoned by our parents and scorched with hatred from other mafias, so we! the More Young! will be the strongest, and best family out of everyone!" 

"Shoci" Oda tried to say to the kid that was talking. Oda rested his hand on the kid's shoulder but was shrugged off by the 'Shoci'.

Now the poor kid was full on crying, "THAT IS WHY WE KIDNAPPED YOU, VONGOLA TENTH!". 

'These kids have gone through so much' Tsuna thought. God, Tsuna is so weak to sad stories, he felt it was true, but a gut feeling told him that not all of it was necessarily correct in a sense.

"Eh-Uhm, I'm sorry to hear what you went through, but can you please let me go I-" Tsuna was cut off by the kid 'shoci' when he said, "absolutely not". 

"Group one, go get a spot for tenth ready, please, and group 2, please get some food, and group 3, please take tenth to the base." The kid 'Oda' commanded with a calm and collected voice. Tsuna somewhat envied the child for being a better boss than him even at such a young age.

"W-wait, what are you doing!?" Tsuna cried out as he was then lifted into the air again and was taken to a treehouse that looked to be able to hold 30 people. 

"S-so big" Tsuna spurted out in shock.

"Yeah, we built this all by ourselves, awesome place right?" One kid that was caring him said. It was the same kid that said 'It was like caring a basket of air'. They even had a manual elevator that worked. Once they were on in the fort they took Tsuna to a room that looks somewhat like a jail cell, it had a simple blanket and pillow ready and a small cut out window for air and light.

"Boss will be with you in a few minutes." The same kid that carried Tsuna said. Tsuna sighed while he waited for the kid 'Oda' to come and talk to him.

"They didn't even untie me," Tsuna complained. Tsuna's head was pounding so hard at the moment he thought he heard Reborn's voice scold him for a second.

"Lame-ass-Tsuna got caught by some kids, how unsightly"

Tsuna then felt a sudden rush of pain on his head like when he felt reborn kick him. 

"OUCH!" Tsuna cried out loudly, Tsuna took a second to digest what had just happened in that moment.

"Wait... REBORN!?" 

Tsuna was happy to see his spartan tutor, to say the least. "Reborn hurry and untie me!" Tsuna plead with eagerness in his voice.

"Did a Lame-ass just try to order the number 1 hitman to do something?" Reborn questioned with a small smirk. Reborn held out his hand from his jacket and was sporting a nice and shiny gun. Tsuna had to guess it was new since the tunnel was clean, but he really didn't need those thoughts while Reborn was pointing it at him. 

"HIEEE, nononono, I didn't!" Tsuna exclaimed, begging not to be shot at by Reborn.

"Lame-ass-Tsuna, this is a valuable experience for you, I'm not helping you at all," He said to the tied up teenager. 

"WHAT? Why not Reborn!?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn with distaste.

Tsuna, you won't get any other chance like this, someday I will not be here to help you, or your guardian's, so you must help yourself, Dumbass". Reborns gun made a disarming click and he pulled the gun away from Tsunas face. Reborn watched Tsuna's face morph into too many emotions to keep track of.

Reborn's small speech shook Tsuna to his core. Tsuna had never thought of Reborn, his guardians, his friends, he never thought of them never being there for him. 

"Never seeing the fireworks, having barbeques, laughing with them... It makes my resolution to get out of here stronger!," Tsuna gritted out of his clenched teeth, he could feel sweat forming in his clenched, tied up fists. Reborn smirked, 'My student has grown through these months' He thought to himself. 

Reborn had walked back to the window and stood on a branch outside the window, "Well Lame-ass-Tsuna, see you when you get out." Reborn turned around and faced Tsuna "Oh," His face looked like he almost forgot something important. "Here's a little gift from me" Reborn threw Tsuna his gloves.

"Reborn, what about my pills?" Tsuna asked baffled at the present he was presented. 

"One day you won't need those either," Reborn said and jumped off the branch outside the small window. 

'REBOOOOOORN!?' Tsuna screamed out in his mind with a shocked face. Never the less, Tsuna crawled over to his gloves and grabbed them, putting them in his back pockets. Tsuna, after doing this action heard the plank door open up, showing the kid Oda. He had to be the oldest out of the kids, maybe 11 or 12 years old, 4 other kids came in after Oda.

"Hello Vongola tenth, liking our awesome fort?" Oda asked sounding proud. 

"I-I guess it is quite nice," Tsuna said in a shaky tone. He went to scratch his cheek but his hands were restricted.

"As you know I am Tokima Oda, the founder, and boss of More Young," Oda said, he put his hand on his chest, pointing to himself. He then pointed to his right, "And to my right is my best friend shoci y." The named kid had close to a pale brown mop of hair and pointy features, the exact opposite of Oda who had a soft and plump face.

"And to my left, Lili." He pointed to a little girl with a 'whiffle' bat. her thin black hair covered her eyes but Tsuna could still feel her piercing gaze.

"Don't mind Lili, she just doesn't like cute things," Oda said laughing and poking Lili's cheek. Tsuna gulped, he hoped he was safe cause he knew there was no way he was 'cute'.

"Behind Lili, is my cousin Palicuo, he's from Italy!" Oda said with a childish grin while Palicuo stood still as a rock. 'Rock' was a good description as his features also seemed hard and unreadable. 

"On the other side of Shoci is Tykyo" Shoci shoved Tykyo forward, Tykyo pulled his short black dreads out of his face and kicked Shoci in the shin saying 'Don't push me, stupid!'.

'He reminds me of Gokudera, in a cute but weird way?' Tsuna thought to himself. Oda continued on, even with a few of his people arguing behind him.

"These are the future guardians of More Young!" Oda blurted out, holding his hands to both sides of him.


End file.
